


【翻译】Al principio 最初

by Alicia115



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto知道他还没准备好，但他想要更多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Al principio 最初

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).
  * A translation of [Al principio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724867) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 
  * A translation of [Al principio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724867) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



 

 

 Gwen是第一个离开的并带着一个微笑。她约了Ryes和几个朋友。她将有一个充满着笑声和八卦的夜晚来满足普通人的生活。那是周六下午，火炬木的一切都很平静。没有警报，也没有检测到裂缝活动。如果那可以持续到周一......他们都需要休息，换一下节奏。Owen唱了会歌并用手术器械和一些组织样本进行测试，直到他看了看表，意识到是回家的时间, 沐浴，梳洗，出门让自己投入Cardiff的夜生活。Tosh晚了几分钟离开Hub,她有大量的代码需要测试，不过她可以在家里完成它。伴随着一瓶酒，轻松的音乐，脚搁在凳子上。现代生活的多样性没有限制。

 

当旋转门关上，Ianto从他刚刚在调试的武器上抬起头来，看向他长官的办公室。一切都很安静。最近两个小时Jack没有出现，Ianto想象着他在那里，坐在他的大办公桌后面，审查报告，或者，沉浸在他那深沉的情感中。他是一个奇怪的人。明亮且明智。比任何人都无畏。充满想象力和乐趣。经常讲一些不可能发生的故事让大家笑，有时甚至会让人脸红。对他的工作和别人的生活非常有责任感并影响着他们。有时候他是不灵活的，无情的。Ianto曾经认为他是残忍的。Jack Harkness是个迷。此外，他有着令人疯狂的吸引力。

 

Ianto收拾好他刚刚使用的工具。他始终忠于自己，致力于秩序和整洁。并走向厨房。在准备咖啡的同时，他的思绪再次延伸到了那一刻，那个周六的晚上。他为Lisa付出了一切。尝试了很多次直到能进入火炬木. Lisa曾是他做所有那些事的唯一原因......或者不是？她已经不在了，确切的说，他自由了。自由让他重新认识到他是在为自己做事，用自己的意志，而不是为了他人的利益。他意识到他爱他所做的事。火炬木不断被混乱所威胁，而那，事实上，是他的工作：维持秩序。用各种可能的方式。在发现了他的背叛和可怕的，悲惨的事件结束后，Ianto确信Jack将会消除他的记忆并让他远离这一切。但那并没有发生。一切都和以前一样。或者说是几乎全部一样。已经过去了几个星期，令他沮丧的是，Ianto已经意识到他错过了Jack。以前曾经发生过同样的事，是Ianto开始了这个游戏。为了Lisa。至少，第一天是为了Lisa。当时他不敢去想要到哪一步才能实现这个目标，他只知道必须勾引奇怪的，帅气的Harkness上校。Jack一开始拒绝了。稍后，Ianto实现了他的目标。令他所惊讶的是，和他的新上司保持调情游戏比他想象的容易的多。Ianto从未被阻止，也能接触一些他不确定是否能做的事。Jack从未打扰他，他总是尊重他的个人空间。尽管不情愿，Ianto必须得承认那情况让他感到有趣......甚至是兴奋。

 

Jack令人屈服的笑容和亲密的手势总让人自然而然的印象深刻。那几乎总是被自己人和外人所喜爱，那是他的力量的一部分，很少人能够抗拒他。但是，当他朝Ianto微笑，也许他的眼睛不再闪耀着不同的光芒了？也许他的亲密的大手不再停留在Ianto肩膀上了？也许那些谄媚的恭维和少量的下流话不再是讲给他听的了？这些手势，在那个灾难性的夜晚后完全消失了。Lisa不在了，他生活的那个部分已经永远结束了。而Ianto失去了Jack。

 

他在一个杯子里倒满最好的咖啡，把它连同两块几个小时前特别去买的自制烤饼一起放在托盘上，走上楼梯。在过去的几个月里他走了几百次相同的步伐，但从来没有像现在这样紧张。  
就像他所猜测的，Jack正坐在他的书桌后面，两边各有一堆文件。当Ianto走进他的办公室他瞬间抬起头。

 

“啊, Ianto. 咖啡......你读到了我的想法......”

  

他的蓝衬衫和他的眼睛一样清澈，Ianto再一次问自己为什么要做那样的事情。但那已经不重要了，他必须接受它。他已经做了决定。

 

 “你几个小时没离开这里了，我猜你可能饿了。”说着Ianto小心地把托盘放在桌上。

 

 “饼干!你给我带了饼干！”他像个孩子一样高兴地叫道，抬起头看着面前的Ianto，脸上的笑容可以照亮Cardiff最黑暗的街道。“我做了什么好事值得这个？”

 

 Ianto绕过桌子，站在他旁边，很近，看着他的眼睛。一只手放在椅背上，很快转移到Jack的背上，移动了几英寸，抚摸着衬衫的面料，在肩胛骨之间。

 

 “其他人都走了......只剩下你和我。”

 

  Jack的笑容消失了，尽管他没有动。

 

 “你在做什么，Ianto?”他低声说。

 

Ianto的手指僵住了，Jack的语调是甜蜜的但表示了明确的拒绝。年轻人抬起手，颤抖着，并希望地球能立刻吞没他，先前他设想过很多情况，为可能发生的情况他准备了很多，但他从未想到可能会被拒绝。很显然，他完全不了解Jack。

 

 “我......我想......”

 

 “Ianto, 你不必做这个。”

 

 年轻的男人低下头看着地板，他的耳朵在发烧。

 

 “我以为......你已经原谅我了。”他低声说。

 

  Jack转动椅子面对着他。

 

  “我已经原谅你了，Ianto，我明白你为什么做了那样的事。我原谅你。你是火炬木的一员......你不必试图勾引我，我不会开除你。我以为我们已经搞清楚了......我喜欢你的工作。让我们结束这一切，回到工作上去。

 

  Ianto试图理清他的思绪。Jack认为他的“前进”是为了保住他在队伍中的位置，是一种为了Lisa的事请求原谅的方式......那不是确切的拒绝......几秒后，他的手指再次碰触Jack的脖子。

 

  “Jack......”

 

 “Ianto......你在做什么？”Jack平静地问。

 

 “我......”

 

 “你不必做这个。”Jack抓住年轻人的手腕，他的视线，注视着Ianto蓝色的，不安的眼睛，那目光干净和包容。“够了，我们现在相处的很平静，别再折磨你自己了。”

 

 Ianto抽回他的手，俯下身，在Jack的唇上印上了一个笨拙的吻。起初，Jack僵住了而Ianto不知道该继续还是分开。但片刻之后，这个吻变得更加自然。短暂而清浅，但是一个真实的吻。

 

 “Ianto......”当他们分开始Jack坚持说道。

 

“不，Jack，让我说。” Ianto说道。他颤抖着而Jack觉得很对不起他。“刚开始我撒谎了......是真的，我为了Lisa撒谎了。我招惹你并让你进入这个愚蠢的游戏......间接的，挑衅和勇气。然后......然后我意识到我掉进了自己的陷阱。我以为我做那些事是因为她，为了获取你的信任......但我欺骗了我自己。我那样做是因为我喜欢，我享受每一刻。每个注视，每个词汇和每次......接触。”

 

“你想对我说什么？”Jack用坚定的语气问道。

 

Ianto再次靠近Jack。他靠的那样近以至于上校的一条大腿挤在了他的双腿间。Jack低下头看着他的眼睛。他的表情捉摸不透，

 

与此同时Ianto把手放在椅子的扶手上，弯下腰，威尔士年轻人的右腿危险地接近了他的裤裆。

 

“如果你还愿意的话......我想试试......”

 

“你想和我拥有一段关系？

 

“是的，Jack。”Ianto低声说。

 

“一段性关系？”Jack用更加无机质的声音问。

 

Ianto犹豫了，他的心怦怦直跳。

 

“好吧......我......是......当然是......那就是我想说的。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为......我很喜欢你，Jack。”

 

注视着那样透明的一双眼睛是很困难的。Ianto试图把注意力转移到他老板的嘴唇上，他们是完美且深邃的。分开时可以看到牙齿的边缘，大而明亮的白色。他立刻意识到这不是一个好主意，并重新注视着那双眼睛。

 

“但你不喜欢男人，Ianto。”Jack友善地微笑着说。

 

“该死的，Jack，我没有骗你，现在没有，以后也不会了。你是我喜欢的......第一个男人......我自己也不敢相信......但我很喜欢你。我......我想要......”

 

“你正在害怕。为什么你不停止折磨你自己然后忘了这个？”

 

“我不想忘记！我喜欢你，Jack。我想......想要试试......如果你愿意。还有.......当然我会害怕，我从未和一个男人......但是......我需要......”

 

Ianto勾住Jack的脖子，再次吻了他，这次他被接受了。一个轻柔的吻，但比刚才更加确定。

 

“我不想让你受伤，Ianto，我不想强迫你做你不......”

 

“我想要，Jack。”Ianto在Jack的唇边低声说。

 

“那么我谁也不想伤害......”

 

Ianto紧张地笑了，并试图缓解紧绷的身体。

 

“相信你的经验......你不会让我疼的。”

 

Jack不能避免地笑了。

 

“上帝啊，Ianto，你是说真的吗？”

 

Ianto抓住双腿间Jack的腿，更加靠近了他，几乎坐在他的大腿上。面料和面料之下大腿的摩擦是显而易见的，温暖的......几乎令人发狂。

 

“是的，Jack。你想要......我今晚留下吗？”年轻人气喘吁吁地问。

 

Jack笑了，将年轻人拉向自己，将他抱在怀里，深深地吻着。他用一只手揽住Ianto的脖子，另一只手，沿着背心往下，接着，改变了方向，沿着腰带往下。Ianto僵住了，尽管他立刻尝试继续这个游戏。Jack停止了这个吻，尽管他没有收回他的那只手。他用另一只手碰了碰年轻人通红的脸颊。

 

“不，Ianto, 我不想你留下。”

 

Ianto不敢相信他的耳朵，他以为已经说服他了。

 

“但是......”

 

“你吓坏了。”

 

“我没有。”他撒谎道。

 

对于所有的回答，Jack快速移动着手松开了Ianto的皮带，带着一点点粗野，将他的裤子拉下来几英寸，抽出他的衬衣，露出下腹部柔软的皮肤，用拇指抚摸着那里的毛发。接着用双唇印在那里，非常的温暖并带着一点湿润。同时他的另一只手，仍然放在Ianto后腰的衣服里，更加往下了一点，他熟练的手指探索地更加深入。Ianto僵住了，皮肤上冒出鸡皮疙瘩，心脏狂跳，并发出呻吟 ，紧紧地抓住椅子的扶手。紧接着，Jack微笑着抽回了双手，用母亲般轻柔的力道重新为年轻人整理好衣服。

 

“回家去，Ianto Jones。”他轻轻地说，“明天将会是另一个工作日。”

 

Ianto站了起来，带着一点晕眩，离开了办公桌一步远。

 

“好的。”他放弃着说道。他感到凄凉和沮丧。他已经失去了机会。在他把倒满的咖啡和饼干放在桌上并拿起空杯的同时，他努力压制住眼泪。他的耳朵依旧滚烫而他不能看Jack的眼睛。他已经无法回头! 他已经失去了那个用创伤性的方式爱着的女人，但因为他的谎言他同样也失去了遇到喜欢事物的机会。因为他真的喜欢Jack，非常，非常喜欢。那个夜晚在仓库里，在抓到Myfanwy后，他已经感觉到了什么......哦，上帝！他痛恨那个.......但他自己是如此的聪明和诚实来承认那个......他曾经感觉到一些在Lisa身上从未感受过的东西，就只有那一瞬间！经过刚才发生的事情，他已经永远不会知道那是什么感觉，永远不会知道如果他本来可以爱上Jack Harkness。

 

当他走到门边，Jack再次叫住他，他的嗓音已经恢复了火炬木首领的活力。

 

“Ianto, 明天我希望你去B31保险柜，我需要Ashuri武器的库存。”

 

“是的，长官。”他回答道。

 

“我还想要你去检查一下SUV，我认为GPS的组件不平衡。”

 

“好的，长官，还有别的吗，长官？”

 

“谢谢咖啡和饼干。”

 

“不用谢，长官。”

 

“还有......只有一件事。”Jack抬起头，两人的目光纠缠在一起。在那一刻，Ianto确信Jack和其他人不同，没有人能够只靠一个注视传达那么多东西。“我喜欢那个三件套，牛仔裤让你看上去好极了。但那西装和红衬衫......可以让人失去理智。至少，对我来说。”

 

 听到Jack的话Ianto睁大了眼睛，他的双眼亮了起来，脸颊再次泛红，这次是因为得意。他的心脏强烈的跳动着，但没有恐惧。他望着Jack的双眼，笑了。

 

 “我依然喜欢你的外套。”

 

 Jack笑了，点了点头。

 

 “晚安，Ianto。”

 “晚安，Jack。”

 

第二天，和往常一样，Ianto第一个到达Hub开始工作，他的红色衬衫在无可挑剔的西装下闪闪发光，他端给Jack早餐的咖啡时看上去是如此的华丽以至于Jack失去了他在写的报告的重点，他不得不闭上眼睛来重新保持镇定。

 

在Jack办公室的谈话过去几天后，Ianto没有回他的公寓睡觉。这是他和上校度过的第一个夜晚，第一次有人陪伴Jack呆在他的小洞穴里过夜。他们谈话，喝好酒，接很多吻并开始互相探索对方的身体。有一段时间，Jack让Ianto去尝试，学习和了解。他不想和他做爱直到几个星期以后。

 

几个月后，Jack因为一个从另一位面来的外星魔王而死。Ianto认为他的头和心脏将会因为那么多的痛苦和泪水裂开。尽管他们一起度过的时间很短，令人欣慰的是他的长官投入了感情。Ianto已经找到了他的答案：是的他能爱Jack Harkness，用他所有的灵魂。

 

当几天后Jack回归又在几小时后抛弃他们时，Ianto Jones向自己发誓他会等待。因为Jack会回来，他说服自己。Jack必须回来......他们两人都才刚刚开始。因为某种无法解释的原因，Ianto已经预感到，看到。如果非要用一个词汇来表达，那么他们在一起的冒险，穿越空间和时间，将会非常漫长。威尔士年轻人不会明白他所说的，随之而来的冒险的意义和规模。他只知道Jack将会回来而他会等待。

 

【END】


End file.
